1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a recording and/or reproducing apparatus for recording and/or reproducing information on longitudinal tracks formed on a magnetic tape, such as video tape, pulsecode modulated (PCM) audio tape and so forth. More specifically, the invention relates to a recording and/or reproducing apparatus for longitudinal recording, which allows high-density recording.
2. Description of the Background Art
In the conventional recording and/or reproducing apparatus having a rotary head drum, such as a video tape recorder (VTR), PCM audio player (R-DAT) and so forth, helical recording systems have been employed. As is well known, magnetic tapes are wrapped around the rotary head drums in a helical fashion for recording and/or reproducing information on helical tracks formed on the magnetic tapes. In order to wrap the magnetic tape onto the rotary head drum in a helical fashion, tape paths upstream and downstream of the rotary head drum have to lie in different planes. This makes the structure of the tape paths complicated. Tape loading mechanisms also become complicated. Furthermore, conventional recording and/or reproducing apparatus allows only one-way recording and limits recording capacity of the magnetic tape. Also rewinding of the tape is necessary when a different track is to be used for recording or reproducing. Thus requiring an inconveniently long access period.
For eliminating such defects inherent in the helical scanning-type recording system, there has been proposed a longitudinal recording system. Such a system has been disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,040,109, issued on Aug. 2, 1977, to Igor Alexervich Kryltosov. In the shown longitudinal recording system, signal processing on the time base can be freely performed by a digitalizing signal processing system. In addition, it becomes possible to harmonize the operation of the mechanical system and signal processing system for cooperation therewith.
On the other hand, in the conventional longitudinal recording system, cross-talk between adjacent recording tracks raises problems. Such problems become more and more serious when high-density recording is attempted. Conventionally, a guard-band is formed between adjacent tracks for avoiding cross-talk. This however prevents high-density longitudinal recording.
On the other hand, the requirement for more compact magnetic tape cassettes, such as VTR tape cassettes, PCM audio cassettes and so forth with substantially high-density longitudinal recording capacity and/or reproducing apparatus is becoming higher.